1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an accessory securing mechanism for a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
With development of wireless communication technology, portable electronic devices such as mobile phones are widely used. A typical accessory securing mechanism has a through aperture defined in a housing member of the portable electronic device. The through aperture has two connecting opening ends at the housing member, and accordingly forms a hanging wall therebetween. To assemble an accessory such as a handle strap to the portable electronic device, the handle strap is usually passed through one opening end and extends out from the other opening end. The handle strap can be twisted to hang on the hang wall. However, the hanging wall may fail when the handle strap is pulled with a large force, thus, the housing member is broken and hardly to repair it.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.